


Seto Kaiba x OC

by BadIndieGamer



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alcoholism, Drugs, Duel Monsters, Duel Monsters Anime, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Love, Parental Abuse, Smut, Yu-Gi-Oh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadIndieGamer/pseuds/BadIndieGamer
Summary: Just a romantic story about my OC (based off of me but not actually me lmao) and Seto Kaiba. Might be smut, might not but I tagged it anyway just in case. Also I will warn when smut scenes are starting and ending in case you just wanna read the rest.





	1. You're Hired

My POV 

I taught art classes twice a week after school, the pay wasn’t amazing but I got to teach what I loved while making a little bit of extra cash so I couldn’t complain. I also got to spend time with a class of sweet primary and middle school kids. My class is currently comprised of 15 children, our newest being Mokuba Kaiba, who joined 2 weeks ago. I went to school with his older brother, Seto Kaiba, who owned Kaiba Corp. It was the leading company in Duel Monsters technology. The man himself was very quiet and barely gave anyone attention, it seemed like he believed he was above everyone else. But Mokuba was the sweetest kid in the world and, though I wouldn’t say it out loud, my favourite student. He wasn’t particularly naturally talented at art, but he wanted to learn and always listened to everything I said to him. Plus, he was just adorable. He had tan skin, _huge_ purple-greyish eyes and very spiky, long black hair.

“Has everyone finished their drawings?” I asked, standing at the front of the small art room where I taught. I had given the class the task of drawing their favourite Duel Monsters card. I had sketched out a few examples on a large piece of paper and pinned them up at the front of the room. I’d drawn Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Gate Guardian, Nekogal 1 and Mokey Mokey to give them a variety of examples. Mokuba held up his sketch proudly.

“Look, Miss Enya, I drew Blue Eyes!” he called out proudly. His drawing only vaguely resembled Blue Eyes, but I smiled widely at him as I felt a burst of pride. He’d already improved vastly in just 5 lessons.

“That looks fantastic Mokuba! Why’d you choose Blue Eyes?” I asked encouragingly.

“It’s my big brother’s favourite card!” his eyes shone brightly. Mokuba adored his big brother. There was commotion at the door as the first of the parents arrived to pick up their children.

“Okay everybody you may finish your sketches at home if they’re not already done, then at the start of class on Thursday we’ll all share and critique each other’s work okay?” I called over the rustling of everyone packing up their supplies and grabbing their bags.

“Yes Miss Enya,” everyone chanted in unison. I approached Mokuba’s desk and smiled down at him. Really, the kid wasn’t that much shorter than me, I’m only 5’2”.

“Hey Mokie, want me to walk you to the limo?” I asked. One of his brother’s drivers always took Mokuba either home or to Kaiba Corp.

“Actually Miss Enya my brother is picking me up today!” He picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder, clutching his drawing to his chest. Speak of the devil, Seto Kaiba himself walked in. Seto didn’t look very similar to his little brother. He was tall, with short, brown hair and paler skin. His eyes… they were deep blue, piercing and cold. He always wore the same thing, a dark shirt, long, sleeveless white coat with KC (Kaiba Corp) embroidered on the collar and enormous shoulder pads, with belts and dark pants.

“Big brother, look what I drew today!” Mokuba shouted, racing to his brother’s side and putting the piece of paper in Seto’s hand. I pushed the one strand of my red hair that always came undone when I tied it up for drawing and walked to Mokuba’s side, smiling warmly.

“I think I prefer Mokuba’s version of Blue Eyes White Dragon to the official design,” I said lightly, noticing the question in Kaiba’s eyes. He’d been about to ask Mokuba what it was that he’d drawn, but I knew that would upset the poor kid, so I jumped in. Kaiba’s eyes warmed ever so slightly.

“I think I have to agree with you, Miss..?” he turned to me.

“This is Miss Enya, she’s the greatest art teacher ever! She’s gonna help me get good enough to design real Duel Monsters cards,” Mokuba cut in as I opened my mouth to introduce myself.

“Ah, Enya, yes, you’re in my class at Domino High,” Kaiba nodded. I laughed.

“Yes, I’m surprised you know that.” He offered no explanation in return, just stared at Mokuba’s art.

“How often are these art classes?” he asked suddenly. I blinked.

“Twice a week, Tuesdays and Thursdays at 4pm,” I answered automatically. We were the only ones left in the classroom.

“And how much do they pay you?” I shifted uncomfortably. I didn’t like to talk about my pay.

“Uh well I get paid $20 per 10 students, so right now I’m making $30 a class,” I finally admitted.

“I’ll pay you $100 a day to give Mokuba hour-long private art lessons at our home, every day at 6pm.” My jaw practically hit the floor. $700 a week? That was insane to me. I couldn’t comprehend making that much money.

“But what about my other students?” I asked weakly. They all looked forward so much to our lessons, I couldn’t let them down, not for any amount of money.

“You can keep teaching your classes, you’ll be able to get to our home within an hour, won’t you? I’ll send a driver to pick you up each day and drop you home afterwards,” he said everything so matter-of-factly. With Mokuba I often forgot we came from 2 completely different worlds, he was such a sweet, down to earth kid. Mokuba turned to me, eyes shining.

“I would love that Miss Enya! Please say yes!” he begged. I laughed and ruffled Mokuba’s hair, my blue eyes shining also.

“Of course Mokie, I’d love to,” I agreed, glancing at Seto. For half a second, an intense look crossed his face, but it vanished too fast for me to figure out what it meant.

“Good, here’s my number, text me your address and I’ll have my driver pick you up from your home at 5:30 tomorrow. Don’t worry about bringing your own materials, everything will be provided for you. Mokuba, time to go.” Seto turned and walked out of the room, not even checking to see if Mokuba was following. The kid spun around and hugged me around my waist.

“Thank you so much Miss Enya! I’m going to be a pro in no time!” He ran out to follow his big brother. I sighed and leaned back against the desk. I couldn’t believe I was going to be making that much money, doing what I love and spending an hour every day with my favourite student. It seemed crazy to me.

 

3rd Person Kaiba and Mokuba POV 

 

“Isn’t Miss Enya amazing Seto? Did you see the pictures she drew? She could work for Pegasus!” Mokuba babbled, climbing into the limo behind his brother.

“Are you serious about becoming a good artist, Mokuba?” Seto asked his excited little brother. The little kid wasn’t even listening to his brother.

“And she’s so pretty, I’m gonna marry her one day!” Mokuba sighed, staring out of the window dreamily. Seto snorted, turning away.

_Marry her? Yeah right, kid, keep dreaming…_

"Does she always call you Mokie?" Kaiba grunted.

"Yeah, I like it though, she doesn't give anyone else nicknames! Does that make you mad, Seto?" he asked.

"No, it's fine..."


	2. Mokie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enya's first private art lesson with Mokuba!

Chapter Two   
My POV

Kaiba’s driver had dropped me at the mansion 10 minutes early and I was left inside a large room with a table covered in art supplies, 3 chairs and a large deep blue piano. The maid had informed me that the room was usually used as a ballroom, before departing to go find Mokuba. I admired the piano, it was beautiful and in perfect condition. Much better than any of the keyboards I’d ever owned myself. I was too nervous to touch it, however, so I just stood in place, smoothing my knee length skirt down compulsively. 

Mokuba came bouncing in alone. 

“Hi Miss Enya!” he shouted, hugging me tight around the middle.

“Hi Mokie!” I greeted enthusiastically, laughing as his collision with me pushed me back a few steps. I glanced at the piano as he released me from his grip.

“Do you or your brother play?” I asked. Mokuba shook his head.

“Naw, Seto just hires people to play at his parties and stuff, I wish I could play. Do you?” I nodded, sitting at the stool in front of the piano and running a finger across the keys. The sounds reverberated around the sparsely decorated room.

“Yes, I play a few instruments, guitar and piano are my favourite. I write my own music sometimes…” Mokuba jumped up next to me.

“Can you play me something?  _ Pleeeeeeease _ Miss Enya?” he begged, widening his eyes. I laughed at the adorable look on his face.  _ I’m sure his brother gives him everything he wants, with a look like that, _ I mused to myself. 

“Your brother isn’t paying me to play music for you, Mokie,” I said gently. He added a pout to his puppy-dog eyes.

“Come on Miss Enya just  _ one _ song, please?” he whined. I sighed and rolled my eyes, smiling at him.

“Fine, what do you want to hear?” 

“Anything you’ve written.” He sat still as a statue while I considered what to play. My fingers seemed to situate themselves of their own accord in order to play one of my favourite songs I had written. I started playing notes softly. Then I started to sing. (This song is Because of You by Kelly Clarkson, I didn't actually write it.)

_ “I will not make _

_ The same mistakes that you did _

_ I will not let myself _

_ Cause my heart so much misery _

_ I will not break _

_ The way you did, you fell so hard _

_ I've learned the hard way _

_ To never let it get that far _

_ Because of you _

_ I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_ Because of you _

_ I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt _

_ Because of you _

_ I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me _

_ Because of you _

_ I am afraid _

_ I lose my way _

_ And it's not too long before you point it out _

_ I cannot cry _

_ Because I know that's weakness in your eyes _

_ I'm forced to fake _

_ A smile, a laugh everyday of my life _

_ My heart can't possibly break _

_ When it wasn't even whole to start with _

_ Because of you _

_ I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_ Because of you _

_ I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt _

_ Because of you _

_ I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me _

_ Because of you _

_ I am afraid _

_ I watched you die _

_ I heard you cry every night in your sleep _

_ I was so young _

_ You should have known _

_ Better than to lean on me _

_ You never thought of anyone else _

_ You just saw your pain _

_ And now I cry in the middle of the night _

_ For the same damn thing _

_ Because of you _

_ I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_ Because of you _

_ I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt _

_ Because of you _

_ I try my hardest just to forget everything _

_ Because of you _

_ I don't know how to let anyone else in _

_ Because of you _

_ I'm ashamed of my life _

_ Because it's empty _

_ Because of you _

_ I am afraid _

_ Because of you _

_ Because of you” _

 

I had to clear my throat, the song made me emotional. My mum had died when I was little and I’d had to watch my father fall apart. He became an alcoholic, did drugs, became violent…   
Mokuba was still as a statue. 

“I’m not paying you to play pretty songs,” came a deep voice from behind us. I spun around and Seto Kaiba was standing in the doorway. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

“Seto, I asked her to play it, she wrote that song! Wasn’t it amazing, who was it about?” Mokuba spoke very quickly, turning first to his brother, then to me. I wasn’t prepared to open up to the young teen, but luckily his brother interrupted.  

“I’d appreciate it if you started the art lesson now.” He stalked away and I got shakily to my feet.

“Come on Mokie, how about we paint that Blue Eyes of yours?” I suggested. 

3rd Person POV

Seto Kaiba was striding down the hallway, going to check on Mokuba and Enya to make sure they had all the art supplies that they might need. He’d bought everything he could think of, paper, canvases, markers, coloured pencils, all different types of paint, brushes and more. He heard a voice drifting down the hallway, it was beautiful, so sweet and clear. 

_ “I watched you die _

_ I heard you cry every night in your sleep _

_ I was so young _

_ You should have known _

_ Better than to lean on me _

_ You never thought of anyone else _

_ You just saw your pain _

_ And now I cry in the middle of the night _

_ For the same damn thing…”  _ Kaiba stood silently in the doorway, watching Enya singing at the piano. Mokuba was staring at her like she was an angel. Silly kid had a crush on her. He waited until she finished before stepping into the room. 

He told her off begrudgingly, it was true, he  _ had _ hired her to teach Mokuba art, but who knows? The kid had always shown an interest in music, maybe she could teach him to play piano too… 

“Yeah and why not just fucking let her move in with us while you’re at it?” he said out loud to himself.

“Pardon, sir?” the maid just ahead of him in the hallway turned around, startled, thinking he was speaking to her. 

“Nothing, let me know when Enya and Mokuba are done with his art lesson, I need to go back to the office for a bit anyway so I might as well go with her when she’s driven home.” With that he slammed the door to his office. 

_ I should definitely learn more about Mokuba’s teacher if she’s going to be spending so much time with him... _

 

My POV

By the end of the lesson, Mokuba had a damn near perfect colour match for his brother’s favourite card. 

“Fantastic job Mokuba, I’ll be back tomorrow after my class okay?” I praised the boy, ruffling his hair. He hated when I did that, but he let me do it anyway. 

“Okay! Can we do more cards?” he begged. I laughed. 

“We’ll see, I’d like to teach you a variety of subjects though,” I answered. A maid had come to lead me out to where the driver would be waiting to drop me back home. I climbed into the limo and leaned back with a sigh. It had been an emotional day.

“I take it you like the limo.” I started, realising that Seto Kaiba was sitting opposite me, cell phone in hand. 

“Yes, of course, Mr Kaiba, it’s definitely not something I’m used to.” I sat up a bit taller, crossing one leg over the other. 

“You and I are in the same classes at school, Enya, just call me Kaiba,” he offered. 

“O-okay, Kaiba…” There was silence for a minute or two.

“Why do you call Mokuba ‘Mokie’?” he suddenly asked. I glanced at him worriedly, but his eyes were glued to his cell phone as he texted away.

“Oh, well, my favourite card in my deck is Mokey Mokey,” I admitted to him with a grin. It was true, I loved that silly card. I had a whole deck built around it. 

“You duel?” he seemed surprised as his head snapped up to look at me.

“Well, um, yeah. Not to the same level as you do, of course, but my dream is to work for Industrial Illusions,” I admitted reluctantly. Seto Kaiba didn’t seem the kind of guy that I could talk about my hopes and dreams with.

“You want to design Duel Monsters cards?” he prompted. I nodded enthusiastically. 

“Yeah, I’ve been duelling for a few years now and the art was my favourite part. Then you released the duel disks and when I was chosen to Beta your latest model, the 3D models were just-” Suddenly he was staring at me with an intensity that made me uncomfortable so I stopped mid-sentence, lowering my eyes and staring at my lap, cheeks blazing. 

“You were one of the Beta testers for the last duel disk model?” he asked in monotone. The way he was looking at me just didn’t match his tone of voice one bit. I laughed nervously.

“Yeah, I’ve been Beta testing for your company for… two years now?” I tried to recall just when I had started. He looked back down at his phone and resumed texting as if the conversation had never happened. 

Just as I opened the door to the limo outside my apartment, Kaiba spoke again.

“I’m working on a new model for the duel disks. Tomorrow, before you leave, get the maid to show you where my office is at home and I’ll give you one to try out.” My eyes grew enormous as I looked at him.

“B-but, not even the Beta is set to open for like  _ two months _ ,” I gasped. 

“Yeah, well, consider it early access.” 


	3. Mokey Mokey?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending some time with Seto...

Chapter 3

My POV

Almost everyone in the class asked me what had happened to Mokuba, so I told them how I was giving him private lessons. So that day I had most of the parents and older siblings of the kids in my class asking me if and when I could start giving  _ their _ kids private lessons. I had to wave them away, joking lightly that I needed  _ some _ free time to myself.

“Bet it’s because we can’t afford to pay her what Kaiba is,” I heard one parent grumbling as he led his disappointed child away. I felt awful, disappointing my students and their family like that, but I really couldn’t handle too much more work on top of school, my public classes and my sessions with Mokuba. 

I climbed into the limo waiting outside, biting my lip nervously.

“You okay, Enya?” Hoshi, the driver asked. He was a sweet guy, not too much older than me, and he’d taken a liking to me when he learned he’d be driving me almost every day. I grimaced in the rearview mirror at him.

“My students all want private lessons now, but I can’t give 14 individual lessons a week on top of what I’m already doing,” I admitted. He smiled gently at me.

“Don’t worry, you’re still doing your public classes, right? So it’s not like you’re abandoning them entirely. I think they’ll understand.” 

 

Mokuba greeted me at the door with a huge bouquet of wildflowers that he happily said he picked for me.

“Well hey, how about we try drawing these today?” I suggested brightly, putting them in a vase in the middle of our table. He pouted.

“Drawing flowers? Can’t we draw more cards?” he asked. I shook my head.

“Drawing from life, Mokuba, is the best way to practice. Nothing, not even photos, can replace what you’ll learn drawing from life.” So, reluctantly, Mokuba sat down at the table and began sketching out the flowers he’d found for me. By the end of the lesson, he’d come up with a pretty decent sketch. I let him know how proud I was of him and told him to keep the flowers there, just overnight, so that we could paint them tomorrow. I promised him that I would take them home the next day. A different maid from the previous day showed me to Seto’s home office, I knocked lightly on the door.

“Come in,” came a gruff voice. I opened the door and slid into the room. It was sparsely furnished, with a huge desk in the middle. Seto was set up at a PC with 3 monitors and more tech equipment surrounding him. On the wall was a massive tv with a couch in front of it, bookshelves and fake plants around the edges of the room and a balcony outside, a beautiful glass door leading to it. 

“Hi, Kaiba, did you still want me to test out that new-” my sentence was cut off as the man threw a duel disk in my direction. I caught it and it was so much lighter than the model I had previously tested. I hooked it over my arm and flexed. 

“Wow Kaiba, this is so light, how did you do that?” I asked, shocked. He gave me a small smirk.

“I can’t reveal all of my secrets now can I?” he replied. I rolled my eyes.

“You don’t give away any secrets, Kaiba. Anyway, do you think we could duel?” He narrowed his eyes at me.

“ _ You _ want to duel  _ me _ ?” he asked suspiciously.

“Well yeah, I mean, I know I’m not on your level. But I can’t think of a better way to test out this new duel disk than by duelling.” I grinned at him. He smirked again, standing and pressing the button on his own disk.

“You’re on.”

 

Mokey Mokey disappeared in a flash of blue light, destroyed by Kaiba’s Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the field. He’d only needed to us one of his three Blue-Eyes to defeat me, but that didn’t bother me. He was a pro, I was definitely not.

“Wow Kaiba, watching you duel on tv is nothing compared to seeing you in action for real,” I told him, shuffling my deck and returning it to the disk.

“You watch my duels?” he cocked an eyebrow at me. I grinned at him, unabashed. 

“Of course I do! I watch all the pro tournaments,” I said earnestly. 

“So if you know how good I am, and that you didn’t stand a chance, why’d you want to duel me? I get that you wanted to test the duel disk but you could’ve duelled just about anyone.” My eyes softened, as did my smile.

“Well I know that duelling, aside from Kaiba Corp and Mokie, is the number one thing in your life. I figured it’d be the best way to spend time with you, and I think I was right,” I explained, not daring to look at his face while I said it. 

“Why would you want to spend time with me?” He sounded suspicious. I figured I’d said too much already, so I reeled it in a bit.

“Well you’re my boss, technically, and Mokie’s closest relative, I figured getting to know you would help me understand Mokuba too! Anyway, I’ve kept you from your work for too long, I think I’d better get going.” I stepped back towards the door, watching him for his reaction. All he did was press a button on his desk and nod curtly at me. A maid appeared in the doorway to lead me to the car. 

“See you at school, then,” was all he said. I was about to follow the maid out when I remembered something.

“Oh hey, Kaiba, could you please give this to Mokuba? I promised I’d paint this for him but I completely forgot about it.” I reached into my backpack and pulled out an 8” x 10” watercolour canvas and handed it to Seto. He looked down at it, eyes roving over the painting. Mokuba had asked me to paint a picture of him and Seto on the back of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Mokuba in front and Kaiba behind him. His face closed off, I took a step back and waved awkwardly.

“Well, see you tomorrow,” I muttered. I had no idea what was going on, but I decided it was better not to question him.


	4. Bargaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for abuse (physical and verbal), mention of alcohol and drugs and a hospital scene.

Chapter 4

3rd Person POV

 

The redhead asked Hoshi to drop her off at a different address a couple of blocks away from her home. He’d been kind enough to stop at a grocery store for Enya to pick up a few things on the way, even though he was in no way obligated to do so. 

“I’ll stay out here and wait to drive you back home,  _ no _ objections,” Hoshi told her, Enya had opened her mouth to say that she could walk home, but shut it immediately. 

“I won’t be long,” was all she said, grocery bags in hand as she shoved her way through the front door of the house. 

“Hey Dad, I brought you some groceries!” she called, switching the light on as the curtains were all closed, as always. There was a groan from the living room, so she pushed her way through the piles of empty beer bottles that littered the entire house. She entered the living room to find her Dad barely awake on the couch. More beer bottles and some white powder littered the floor. Enya sighed and put the bags down on the closest countertop.

“Did you bring me any more beer?” the man mumbled, sitting up. He was very very skinny, blue eyes that were so dulled they almost looked colourless, beard growing wild and messy, while the dark hair on his head was tangled and matted. 

“No Dad,” Enya sighed, “but I brought you some food, canned stuff and microwave meals that you can heat up without too much effort. I also brought some milk and coffee.” The older man groaned and lay back.

“You’re so fucking useless you can’t even bring me beer, with that new job of yours I know you’ve got enough money for it,” he growled. Enya was putting away the groceries in his pantry and fridge, biting her lip to keep from yelling at him. Yelling never got them anywhere. 

“Well you’re right about me having a bit more money, I was thinking I could hire you a maid to come and clean up a couple of times a week?” she suggested lightly, turning around and approaching him nervously.

“I don’t need a fucking maid, I need more fucking beer!” he shouted. Before she could even blink, he took the closest beer bottle and smashed it against the wall. Shards of glass flew everywhere… including one piece that flew at Enya and sliced into her skin, right from the corner of her right eye, back through to the top of her ear. 

“FUCK!” Enya screamed, hand flying to the long, deep wound in her face. It damn near could have blinded her. She stumbled back out of the living room and into the front hallway. 

“Next time bring something useful!” was all her Dad yelled after her. She stumbled out of the house, palm pressed against the side of her to try to stop the bleeding.

“ENYA!” Hoshi yelled, opening the car door and moving to her side in an instant. 

“Dad broke a bottle, glass hit me, need… help…” she almost passed out from shock. Hoshi dragged her to the limo, sat her in the back seat and jumped into the car. He spoke to her the whole drive to the hospital, trying not to let her pass out. He arrived at the Emergency Room and the last thing she remembered was a medical team running to her with a stretcher. Then everything went black. 

 

My POV

I woke up in a hospital bed with an IV in the back of my hand and machines beeping all around me. I raised my hand to where the cut had been, only to find my head wrapped in a bandage. I groaned and tried to soothe my aching head when I heard a voice beside me.

“Enya! I was so worried,” Mokuba cried.

“Hey Mokie, I’m fine, I’m sorry to worry you,” I said softly, reaching my hand out towards him. He took it in his hands.

“Seto says that you accidentally broke a bottle while you were taking groceries into your house, you needed stitches!” he informed me worriedly.

“Ah, yeah, I can be pretty clumsy,” I said weakly.  _ I guess Hoshi didn’t tell them what really happened… _

Just then, Kaiba himself walked in. 

“Mokuba, can you please go find Hoshi and let him know that Enya is awake?” Kaiba asked. Mokuba nodded.

“Don’t move Enya, I’ll be right back,” he promised. I smiled tightly at him.

“I don’t think I could go anywhere even if I wanted to, Mokie,” I reminded him, gesturing at all of the wires and tubes that were hooked up to me. He ran from the room and I let out a sigh.

“Hey, Kaiba, sorry to make Hoshi do so much extra work, I didn’t mean to-”

“Cut the crap, Enya. I know what happened. I know that your Dad hurt you, I didn’t want Mokuba knowing that, though. My employees don’t lie to me,” he interrupted. My mouth snapped shut, I blushed and felt tears threatening to well up. I opened my mouth to try to make a joke but all that came out was a choked sob. I closed my eyes, breathing deeply.

“And just who did you think my song was about, Kaiba?” I managed to whisper. I couldn’t look him in the eyes. If I had, I would’ve seen the soft look on his face. I didn’t know it at the time, but of course, Kaiba knew what it was like to have an abusive parent. 

“They’re going to release you in a couple of hours, Hoshi will drive you back home. I don’t want you coming to teach Mokuba for the next 2 days, you can come on Sunday, but until then, you’re on ‘paid leave’,” he informed me. I grimaced. 

“Yeah okay, but promise me one thing, Kaiba?” I asked, finally daring to look at him. He face was unreadable. 

“What?”

“That I can take Mokuba to the park to draw on Sunday, he needs to draw from life more,” I bargained. He smirked.

“Sure, but I’ll be coming with you both, to keep an eye on Mokuba.” I couldn’t argue with that, even though I really didn’t want him coming with us. Not because of him, but because I didn’t know how I’d feel having him see me when I’m in the zone, doing my art. 


	5. Dress Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being stuck in bed for 2 days healing, Enya returns to her lessons with Mokuba.

Chapter 5

My POV

I had to take Friday off of school, doctor’s orders, then on Saturday I didn’t dare leave my house in case Seto happened to see me. I knew he’d be furious if I went out. But finally Sunday rolled around and I was sitting quietly in the limo, clutching my bag to my chest. We had a 4 pm art class because I wanted to be out while the lighting was still good. I was nervous to see the Kaiba brothers and I couldn’t really put my finger on why.

“How are you feeling, Enya? I’ve been worried about you,” Hoshi asked, “Mr Kaiba told me you were on paid leave but he wouldn’t tell me anything else.”

“I’m okay Hoshi, I guess he was just sick of seeing my face,” I joked. Hoshi raised an eyebrow at me and looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn’t. Hoshi pulled the car up right by the stone bench where Mokuba and Kaiba were sitting. I shut the door behind me and giggled as Mokuba ran to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, nearly tripping me over.

“Hey Mokie Mokie,” I said softly, hugging him tightly.

“Miss Enya I missed you!” he told me. Seto hadn’t even looked up from his cell phone to acknowledge my arrival.

“I missed you too kid, hey, did you like the painting I did?” Confusion settled on Mokuba’s face.

“What painting?” he asked. I thought for a second he was just messing with me but it really looked like he had no idea what I was talking about. I glanced back over at Seto but he offered no explanation.

“Oh never mind,” I smiled at Mokuba, “I finished the Blue-Eyes painting for you but I guess I forgot to give it to you. My memory is pretty poor at the moment, I’ll bring it next time.” We sat on the ground and I walked Mokuba through drawing the section of petunias that were planted in the closest garden box. While he was meticulously drawing out each separate flower (I noticed this and was very proud) I drew the view of Seto that I had from behind, him hunched over his cell phone on that stiff stone bench.

“What are  _ you _ drawing Miss Enya?” Mokuba asked, leaning over my shoulder to peer into my sketchbook. I quickly flipped it shut, cheeks burning.

“Same as you, Mokie, lemme see,” I said quickly. He proudly handed over his sketch, I could see a massive improvement in what he’d shown me the other day.

“Wow Mokie, have you been practising?” I asked, impressed. He nodded enthusiastically. 

“Look I even finished your flowers,” he flipped the page to show me his finished piece. He’d even coloured them with pencils and done some shading. 

“You’re going to be a pro in no time if you keep this up,” I warned him with a smile. He grinned at me and buried his face in his hands.

“You really think so?” Seto asked, turning towards us. His eyes drifted to where I’d pushed my sketchbook off of my lap and it lay open at a page that was purely sketches of his face from a lot of angles that I’d done from memory while I was stuck in bed the last couple of days. No matter what medium I used, I couldn’t manage to nail the shade of blue that his piercing eyes are. I quickly grabbed my sketchbook and shut it.

“Yeah I do, Kaiba, Mokuba has already improved so much, and he’s only going to keep improving,” I told him, looking at the ground. Lucky for me he decided not to mention the sketches.

“Well then I’m glad he’s getting these lessons.” It was already time for the lesson to finish, so I stood up and stretched, my shoulders cracking satisfyingly. 

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow after school,” I said to the both of them.

“But Enyaaaa,” Mokuba whined, “we have a party tonight at home and it’s gonna be really boring, will you please come?” I was surprised that he didn’t call me “Miss” but it didn’t really bother me. He’s only 5 years younger than me at 13, it was kinda odd having him call me Miss. I blushed furiously.

“Uh Mokie I’m not sure that’s such a great idea, it’ll be for your brother’s business associates, not his staff,” I said quickly.

“If you want to come help entertain Mokuba, it doesn’t bother me,” Seto said slowly. 

“Uh I have nothing to wear,” came my final desperate excuse. Seto rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“Hoshi,” he addressed the driver who had been waiting in the car playing some kind of phone game, “take Enya to go buy a dress.” I grimaced. I didn’t really want him buying me some kind of expensive dress that I’d never wear again, but it felt ungrateful to say no. 

“No problem, boss,” Hoshi said, opening the limo door for me. I climbed in reluctantly. 

 

Half an hour later I was in a boutique trying on dresses that I never could’ve imagined I’d be wearing. Hoshi had been fine with joining me, he sat outside the dressing room, ready to tell me that I looked good in whatever as long as it got us out on time. The sales attendant was also gushing over every single dress I tried on, probably just trying to get us to spend as much money as possible. The pile of rejected dresses was getting higher and higher. I usually didn’t fuss so much, but then again, I don’t usually wear dresses. I’m more of a "jeans and graphic tee" kind of girl. I also didn’t want to waste Kaiba’s money on a dress that I didn’t love. 

“Shit I can’t believe how expensive this one is,” I groaned, checking the price tag before pulling it over my head. It slid over my body and settled nicely. It was a beautiful wine coloured dress with a slightly plunging neckline and a split up the right thigh, with the longest parts of the bottom grazing the floor. I kind of couldn’t believe it was even me when I looked in the mirror. 

“Come on we wanna see,” the attendant called merrily. I slid the bolt on the dressing room door and slowly eased myself out of there, standing awkwardly in front of Hoshi and the woman, Brenda, I think her name was.

“ **Wow** ,” her jaw practically hit the ground and Hoshi wolf whistled. That was a much bigger reaction from both of them than the previous dresses had gotten. 

“You have to get that one,” Brenda insisted. 

“But it’s so much…” my voice trailed off, grimacing at the memory of the price tag. 

“Trust me when Mr Kaiba sees you in that dress, he’s not gonna give a damn how much it cost,” Hoshi growled. I swear my face must have turned the same colour as the dress. 

  
I got a simple pair of black heels with ribbon that wrapped itself up my calves and a couple pieces of gold jewellery at Hoshi’s insistence. I also ran into the Sephora next door and had one of the staff do my makeup, a simple black winged eyeliner with a smoky black lower lashline, some subtle false lashes and a soft nude lipstick. My hair was simply piled on top of my head with natural soft curls cascading down the sides of my face. I felt  _ hot _ . But I was still so nervous as Hoshi drove me to the manor. I was sure that all of those successful business people would be able to see through the fancy dress and makeup and think of me as just a poor teenage girl playing dress up with Seto Kaiba’s money. 


End file.
